


i’ll protect you.

by ronanlynchs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchs/pseuds/ronanlynchs
Summary: basically nico’s pov from 15x12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello tonight’s episode absolutely destroyed me and i needed to get my feelings out in some way shfjsnd going to do the other scenes and some more tomorrow, they own me.

“It was fine, a little boring. Kinda wish you were there.” Nico broached the topic while following around Levi, looking like a lost puppy. He could’ve left half an hour ago but decided to find his man instead, especially considering he was going to be here all night. They walked around the nurses’ station and sat down. Grinning like idiots. 

“At Christmas? With your family?” Levi looked surprised. He was so smitten, he doesn’t understand how Levi could be surprised. 

“Yeah. Why? Is that weird?” 

He paused, “No. I’ll come next year and I’ll bring some Hanukah gelt.” 

Nico tipped his head back and laughed, not being able to stop smiling. Levi was the same, nose scrunching up adorably. 

“It’s creepy in here.”

Nico was still leaning back and tipped his head towards Levi and said, “I’ll protect you.” 

Levi scoffed, “You are so _cheesy.”_ He said it indignantly but a blush started to form on his cheeks. Nico has admittedly always been a bit cheesy, but Levi brought it out of him tenfold. He was just that gone and had zero self control. Levi Schmitt and his beautifully messy but styled hair and hazel eyes had his heart and he didn’t want it back. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really bad i’m sorry

They were right outside Jo and Alex’s apartment, holding hands. Levi wondering at how perfectly they fit together. Levi glanced around for a moment, checking to see if anyone else was around before reaching his hands around Nico’s neck and into his hair, bringing him down for a kiss. 

Nico smiled, pulling back only enough to look Levi in his beautifully unimpeded eyes, “What was that for?”

Levi did that cute little excited smile of his. “Just in case we miss midnight.” He grabbed his hand once more and Nico led them into the apartment, seeing Link and he steered them over by him. Levi begrudgingly unhooked their hands to go get them both a drink. Nico watched him go. 

It was just he and Link standing together now and Link wouldn’t stop grinning at him knowingly.

“What?”

“Nothing, man. You look happy. Content.”

Nico looked down for a second, a slight blush possibly beginning to blossom on his cheeks, “Yeah, man. I am.”

“I’m happy for you. It’s what you deserve. Haven’t ever seen you this gone over anyone.”

Unbeknownst to Nico, Levi was on his way back with their drinks and in hearing range of what he was saying.

Nico took a breath, “Dude, you just don’t even know. He’s just…incredible. Only recently is everyone else finally seeing what I see. Or, well, the public parts I see. He’s so smart, so good. I hadn’t even been thinking about a relationship till I noticed him but everything between us is just so natural.” Levi was sweating, frozen.

Link raised his eyebrows, “Wow. I didn’t realize it was that serious. That’s amazing, dude.”

Nico just smiled. Levi took a deep breath and returned to them, trying to act as casual as possible. He walked up next to Nico and handed him his drink, Nico slid his arm around his waist and squeezed him for a few seconds before letting go. Their relationship status still not known to the majority of the hospital, not that they really tried to be subtle. Or were capable of it. 

When it was finally midnight, they were standing near the back in their own space.

Nico leaned down to whisper in Levi’s ear, “Happy New Year.”

Levi turned at the sensation and the ridiculously seductive tone of Nico’s voice and said, “ _Shut up_ ,” in a way that was all soft edges and grabbed the back of Nico’s neck yet again to pull him down for another kiss. Nico immediately deepening it and Levi pulling back to bite Nico’s lower lip.

“Do you want to get out of here maybe?” Levi’s voice was an octave higher than usual.

“Lead the way, babe.”

Levi just shook his head at his dumb precious boyfriend and threaded their hands back together to leave before everyone realized just how together they are.

_____

Once back at Nico’s place with coats and shoes thrown askew, Nico on the couch with Levi planted in his lap, Levi broke their kiss.

“What’s up?” Nico asked, slightly concerned 

“I heard the tail end of your conversation with Link tonight…”

The hands around Levi’s waist tightened a bit, Nico gave him another quick kiss before saying, “Yeah? And what about it?”

Levi actually laughed. “Of course this would be your reaction.” 

Nico smirked while kissing his way back up Levi’s neck from his previous kisses at his collarbone, “Everything I said,” more kisses, “is true.” He was basically just mouthing at Levi’s jaw now and Levi was one hundred percent sure he was going to die. He sighed deeply and grabbed Nico’s face with both hands.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore, he knew they’d only been dating a few months, but the emotion was going to overcome him if he didn’t say it out loud, so he just ended up blurting it out.

“I love you.”

His eyes were roaming all over Nico’s face, trying to register his reaction. He just looked at him for a minute before whispering, “Come here.” He leaned in and kissed Levi so deep he thought he might never be able to stop. “I love you, too. So much.”  
  
They both broke out in the biggest grins a second later, just reveling in each other, and they wouldn’t be stopping any time soon.


End file.
